A Vanquish for A Vanquish
by Lyrakins
Summary: InuyashaCharmed crossover, I'm REALLY sorry for the format, ff.net just isn't working with me, and sorry for the smushed chapters, just please read the News section of my bio.
1. The First Chapter: Aren't I creative?

Chapter 1. Crossover: C/IY Rating: PG-13 Pairings: Kag/Inu, Mir/San Key: Thoughts: |Thoughts| Actions: -Actions- Time: *Time* Spoken- Japanese: "*Japanese*" English: "English" Author's Notes: ((Author's Notes))  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Charmed. They belong to the all- powerful Rumiko Takashi and Aaron Spelling ((I think. Or maybe Constance Burge, creator of Charmed)). Well, anyways, -Starts to bow-  
  
The. Fic.  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
-Thud-  
  
"What the hell was that for wench?"  
  
"What do you think that was for?"  
  
"Feh! Stop yelling! You're hurting my ears!"Inuyasha shouted back at Kagome while laying his ears flat against his skull.  
  
"Well guess what? You're yelling too!"screamed Kagome. |But I'll stop, if only for the sake of his ears,|she thought.  
  
((A/N: Damn I love those ears. ^-^ I even swear by them. Well, I try to do it. -Looks guiltily at Karu, who pointed out that she doesn't swear by them- They are my precious holy ears!))  
  
As normal, we find our favorite couple by the well. Kagome had a test, Inuyasha was trying to stop her, Miroku and Sango were trying to stop him, and Shippou was at Kaede's hut.  
  
"Inuyasha, she will only be gone for three days,"said Sango.  
  
"Yes, just let Lady Kagome go,"Miroku said.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Inuyasha...Osuwari!" Just as Kagome was about to jump, Inuyasha's rosary wore off.  
  
"Oi wench."  
  
Impatiently she said, "What it is now?"  
  
"I'll let you go without anymore fuss if you let Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and myself go with you,"he crossed his arms on his chest.  
  
|I don't have time for this, I need to study!|Kagome thought.  
  
"Ok, fine just hurry up and go get Shippou."  
  
"Already ahead of you.."his voice floated back. He had used his incredible speed to go grab Shippou.  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
She thought, |I hope we don't get into any trouble.| Inuyasha had then returned with Shippou, who jumped into Kagome's arms.  
  
"Kagome! Do we really get to go to your world?" asked Shippou.  
  
"Yes we do. Come on everybody, let's go. Ok, we'll jump in pairs. Me and Inuyasha first, then Kirara and Shippou, and last Sango and Miroku." As said, they jumped in pair by pair. But unbeknownst to them..  
  
*About a day ago, by the well*  
  
Kikyo stood by the well with her soul-stealing demons twining about her. She looked contemplatively at the well. |Hmm..my reincarnation..she uses this to travel from her time to ours, doesn't she..| Kikyo mused. |If I seal this..well.. then maybe she can't come back..|she smiled evilly|..then.. I can drag Inuyasha to hell..|  
  
She cried out, "My demons, come to me!" They alighted on her arm.  
  
"Seal this well!" she ordered. Kikyo held out her cupped hands and a dark crackling orb of magic grew. Her demons took the orb down to the center of the well where it spread to form a layer of magic over the whole well. It crackled once, twice, three times and sank into the well.  
  
*Present-day San Francisco, Halliwell Manor*  
  
Inside the living room of the Halliwell Manor, Prudence Halliwell, more often called Prue by everyone, was sitting on a chair replacing the film in her camera. Piper Halliwell was lounging on the sofa, reading the newspaper. Phoebe Halliwell was sitting Indian-style in front of the fireplace.  
  
"What's for breakfast?" Phoebe Halliwell asked one of her two elder sisters, Piper.  
  
"I dunno Pheobs, what do you and Prue want?" lazily replied Piper.  
  
"Prue, what do you want for breakfast?"  
  
"I don't care Phoebe, what do you want?" said her eldest sister Prue.  
  
"Yay! I get to pick!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Hey Piper?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I know what I want!"  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"Can we have Belgian waffles with strawberries and whipped cream and hot chocolate with more whipped cream?" she asked hopefully in her baby voice while bouncing up and down.  
  
"Sure." Piper got up and stretched. She then proceeded to walk to the kitchen and looked over her shoulder. "You guys coming?"  
  
"Kay," Prue said. She and Phoebe got up and started to walk to the kitchen with Piper.  
  
Meanwhile, back on the ranch, ((A/N: Teehee! I just had to say that.)) in the living room, a dark blue crackling vortex had opened up in the ceiling. It crackled once, twice, three times just like before it sealed itself into the well. It spit out Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara with a loud thump. Then it condensed quietly into nothing.  
  
In the kitchen, the Halliwells heard the noise and rushed into the living room. They skidded to a halt and stared at the Inu-tachi as they were doing likewise. The Inuyasha gang had landed not in present-day Japan, but in present-day America. In California. In San Francisco. In the Halliwell Manor. 


	2. Author's Note and Part of Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Crossover: C/IY Rating: PG-13 Pairings: Kag/Inu, Mir/San Key: Thoughts: |Thoughts| Actions: -Actions- Time: *Time* Spoken- Japanese: "*Japanese*" English: "English" Author's Notes: ((Author's Notes))  
  
Disclaimer: -Walks around wearing two posterboards over her clothes and holding up a sign- One posterboard says: I don't own Inuyasha. The other one says: I don't own Charmed. The sign says: I own Akami. Now, give a big 'Thank you' to Tomika-chan, for giving me this idea unknowingly because when my Alpha Smart deleted all my files and I had to type it all up again, I forgot Chapter 2's disclaimer.  
  
The. Fic.  
  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe gaped at the strange-looking people in their living room. Who were they? How did they get here? Why were they dressed so strangely? Prue was the first to regain her self-control. "Who are you?" she asked them.  
  
"*What did you say?*" Kagome asked politely.  
  
"Do you guys know what she said?" Piper asked her sisters. She waited for a response. Prue and Phoebe shook their heads. "OK, do you guys recognize the language?" Again they shook their heads.  
  
Inuyasha stomped up to them. "*Who the hell are you people?*"  
  
Kagome marched over, dragged him back to Sango and Miroku. "*Osuwari!*" she screamed at him.  
  
-Thud-  
  
SPELL: Visitor from another land We need help to understand Let our words now be clear When we speak, both far and near. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
  
-sighs- When my Alpha-Smart deleted the file, I never got around to re- writing the chapter. Basically, in this chapter, I introduce a whitelighter, Akami. She used to live in the Feudal Ages, therefore, she can speak the Inuyasha-tachi's dialect. Also, Cole gets revealed as a demon, and Inuyasha fights him, but they eventually get broken up by an 'Osuwari' from Kagome. 


	3. All of Chapter 4: Yay!

Chapter 4. Crossover: C/IY Rating: PG-13 Pairings: Kag/Inu, Mir/San Key: Thoughts: |Thoughts| Actions: -Actions- Time: *Time* Spoken: "Spoken" Author's Notes: ((Author's Notes))  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Charmed. -mutters- I need therapy.  
  
The. Fic.  
  
"Well," Prue casually remarked while walking around the Inuyasha dent, "that was quite a display."  
  
"Is it subduing enough for you three beautiful ladies?" asked Miroku.  
  
((AN: I see his natural hentai-ness is showing up..hmm..where will this lead? Poor girls. ^-^))  
  
Somewhat puzzled the sisters told Miroku, "Yes, it was." Miroku walked to face Phoebe first. He grasped her hands.  
  
((AN: Wonder where this is going?))  
  
"Oh lovely Phoebe, will you bear my child?"  
  
"Uh." she stuttered, "I'm kinda engaged." she looked toward Cole, who looked somewhat murderous.  
  
"Oh.I'm terribly sorry," apologized Miroku, "I had no idea."  
  
He then turned to Piper. "Would you-"  
  
Piper hastily cut him off. "Sorry, I'm married."  
  
Before he even turned to Prue, "No I will not bear your child."  
  
-Whack-  
  
"I apologize for the monk. He's just a natural hentai," Sango told them.  
  
"No offense taken, just please make sure it doesn't happen again. It was kinda uncomfortable." Phoebe replied.  
  
Shippou was bouncing up and down as he asked Piper, "Well, I remember that you guys said you were witches. Will you show us your powers?"  
  
"Erm..I guess so. But first we need to tell you what they are, OK?"  
  
"OK," he replied happily.  
  
"I'll go first since I'm the oldest. I have the powers of telekinesis and astral projection." Prue said  
  
Next was Piper. "I can freeze time and explode things."  
  
Last was Phoebe. "I have the ability of clairvoyance, which I can't show you because clairvoyance means that I have visions in my mind. But I do have an active power I can show you. It's levitation."  
  
"Neat!" exclaimed the hyper-for-no-good-reason kitsune.  
  
"Now I will demonstrate my power of astral projection," Prue said. She took a deep breath and astral projected which means to project her spirit out of her body, which looked like it is sleeping. She started to walk around.  
  
"Oh, that's neat," Kagome told Prue's spirit. Suddenly it disappeared. "Whoa, what the heck?"  
  
"I'm back in my own body now. Somebody pick an object that I can use my power on."  
  
Sango pointed to a clay pot.  
  
"Kay, I'll use the pot." She swept her arm through the air and the clay pot moved through the air and shattered against the wall.  
  
"Cool.." said Shippou, awestruck.  
  
"And now it's my turn to demonstrate my power," said Piper. "Which should I do first, freezing or exploding?"  
  
"Erm."Kagome said," how about freezing?"  
  
"Kay, now someone toss the watering can in the air."  
  
As Kagome grabbed the watering can and tossed it into the air, Piper lifted her hands in a time freeze with the can halfway in the air. She then unfroze all the people except her sisters who weren't frozen in the first place.  
  
((AN: =^-^= Buttered toast is yummy. Yeppo.))  
  
"Cool.." muttered Sango.  
  
-Boom-  
  
That was the sound of the watering can Piper just blew up.  
  
"Neato!" Shippou screamed.  
  
"Shut up." Inuyasha growled threateningly at the hyper fox youkai.  
  
Shippou shut up. By that time, time had returned to normal.  
  
"My turn," said Phoebe impatiently. And then with that she launched herself into the air.  
  
Shippou's eyes bugged and he was speechless.  
  
((AN: That's a first.))  
  
Phoebe gently came back to earth. It was now Leo's turn.  
  
"My powers as a whitelighter are orbing and healing. I can show you orbing but not healing since nobody's wounded."  
  
He orbed.  
  
((AN: Whenever Leo or anybody else orbs insert your own pretty thoughts of orbing. Ok?))  
  
While he was orbing, Akami explained to the Inuyasha gang that she, as a fellow whitelighter, has the same powers as Leo. Leo orbed back again right in front of Kagome.  
  
"Amazing! So you can do it to anybody who's touching you, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Take me! Take me!" the still hyper Shippou, said.  
  
((AN: Wonder what he had for breakfast that morning?))  
  
"Maybe later, OK?"  
  
"Kay!"  
  
"Oh!" said Akami in surprise. "I have to go up there, the Elders want me. Be back soon!" And with that, she orbed out.  
  
It was now Cole's turn. "Well, my powers are energy balls and shimmering." He demonstrated shimmering and shimmered back into the same place.  
  
"Somebody pick something I can energy ball."  
  
"Not the house!" said Piper.  
  
"How about.." said Miroku who was looking around for something, "..um that brick over there?"  
  
Cole shot an energy ball.  
  
"Owies.." said Shippou.  
  
"Feh." Said Inuyasha, secretly impressed.  
  
"Hey, guess what?" said Phoebe.  
  
"What?" said everybody else.  
  
"Let's go shopping!" 


	4. Another complete one: Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Crossover: C/IY Rating: PG-13 Pairings: Kag/Inu, Mir/San Key: Thoughts: |Thoughts| Actions: -Actions- Time: *Time* Spoken: "Spoken" Author's Notes: ((Author's Notes))  
  
Disclaimer: NO!!!!!! You can't make me!!!! Never surrender!!!!! -a straitjacket magically appears around her body- AKK!!!!!!! -lawyer peoples come drag her into those sponge rooms in the asylum-  
  
The. Fic.  
  
"Shopping?" asked Piper incredously.  
  
"Yeah, shopping!" Phoebe said. She was bouncing around by then.  
  
"Phoebe, I don't think this is the time for shopping." Prue said.  
  
"Oh, yes it is!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Care to give an explanation?" Piper questioned.  
  
"Shopping? What is this shopping?" Miroku asked Kagome.  
  
"Well," Kagome said, "shopping is where you buy things, mostly clothes."  
  
"Oh.." said Miroku, who had just become enlightened.  
  
And now, back to the..erm..discussion.  
  
"We need to go shopping because they don't have clothes," Phoebe explained patiently.  
  
"Yeah they do, they don't look exactly naked," said an exasperated Piper.  
  
"No they don't, well not modern ones."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"How are we going to take them places?"  
  
"Good point. Shopping time it is!"  
  
"Wait a minute," Prue said, "They don't have modern clothes to use."  
  
((A/N: Bleh. -.- I need sleep.))  
  
"Well," Phoebe hesitated, "they can borrow clothes from us!" She smiled happily.  
  
Prue thought, trying to disagree, but couldn't. "Alright," she said, "come on. Boys, follow Leo. Girls, follow me."  
  
"Kay," Kagome replied.  
  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe started to walk to Phoebe's room. Kagome and Sango followed. Leo started to go to his room with Inuyasha and Miroku following. Cole and Shippou were left in the living room. Cole had wandered off somewhere. Shippou was really bored.  
  
He thought, |Hmm .I am bored.what should I do? Hey, I know! I'll play the game Kagome taught me.|  
  
He then started to play Sticks with Kirara.  
  
((A/N: Any of several trees or shrubs of the genus Prunus, especially P.avium or P.cerasus, native chiefly to northern temperate regions and having pink or white flowers and small juicy drupes. -^-^- That was on my pencil.))  
  
In Phoebe's room the sisters and Sango were puzzling over what Kagome should wear.  
  
"Hmm..maybe this," Piper held up an orange halter top.  
  
"Nah," Kagome responded. "I don't like halters."  
  
"How about this?" asked Sango. She held up a simple green baby tee.  
  
"Okay." Kagome slipped it on.  
  
"Nice fit," Prue commented.  
  
"Here," Phoebe tossed a pair of denim short shorts at Kagome, "Wear these. Oh, and these flip-flops."  
  
She slipped the shorts on, then the flip-flops.  
  
"I'm good. Sango, your turn."  
  
Phoebe dug through her closet.  
  
"How about that?" Prue gestured at something.  
  
"Ooh! Good idea!" Phoebe dug out a white halter and passed it to Piper. Piper handed it to Sango.  
  
"Here, try it on."  
  
She did so.  
  
"I like it." Sango told her.  
  
"Okay," said Phoebe who had gotten out of the closet. "Wear these with it." She held out an asymmetrical denim skirt and sandals.  
  
Sango tried them on.  
  
"Alright," Prue said, "I think we're good to go."  
  
Now on to Leo and Piper's room.  
  
Miroku was first, so they could save the argument that you know will happen.  
  
"Wear these," Leo held up a black shirt with baggy jeans.  
  
"As you wish." Miroku changed into it.  
  
"Oh yeah, and these sneakers." Leo tossed over a pair.  
  
Miroku agreeably put them on. Now for the hard part. Inuyasha. Miroku sighed under his breath with pity for his new friend. Leo was unaware of the hardship he would face. We must pity him. Come on everyone, pray for Leo.  
  
Leo held up a red and white plaid button down shirt with a white shirt and jeans. "Here Inuyasha, put these on."  
  
((A/N: Teehee! If he was wearing red pants, he'd look like a candy cane! Yeppo! ^-^))  
  
"Feh." He crossed his arms and went into his trademark position.  
  
Miroku told Inuyasha, "Come on, don't be difficult."  
  
"I'll be difficult if I want to be, damnit!"  
  
"Inuyasha," this was Leo, strangely patient, "Please just put these on."  
  
"Feh. What's wrong with my clothes?"  
  
"Well, they don't look exactly like clothes people wear in this time period."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So then we can't go to the mall."  
  
"I care why?"  
  
Miroku intervened. "Please do not make me call Lady Kagome." Inuyasha blanched at the thought of the dreaded 'sit'.  
  
"I'll try on your stupid clothes."  
  
"Thank you," Leo said as he handed Inuyasha them. Inuyasha then retreated into the bathroom. A few minutes later he came out wearing the clothes.  
  
"You also need to wear these shoes," Leo told Inuyasha.  
  
"Keh! Why can't I just go barefoot?"  
  
"Inuyasha.." Miroku trailed off threateningly, well threateningly for a hentai monk anyway. Inuyasha put on the shoes.  
  
"Ok," Leo told them as Piper was telling the girls, "now we need to go meet the girls in the living room."  
  
They went down the stairs and the girls were there too. Cole had wandered back into the room at some point. Shippou was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Come on everyone, let's go now that we're all dressed," Prue said.  
  
She walked out to the car with everyone else following like little chickies. She quickly made a headcount. "Drat. We have to take two cars."  
  
"Why?" Sango asked.  
  
"Because there are 11 of us and the car only holds seven."  
  
"Well," Leo said, "I could orb some of us."  
  
"And Shippou could go on my lap and Kirara on Sango's," Kagome offered.  
  
"Ok. Then everybody go in the car except Leo and Cole. You two use your respective travel modes." She opened the car doors. The Inuyasha-tachi stood there except Kagome who went in.  
  
"You go in the doors and sit in the seats," she explained.  
  
"Oh.." Sango trailed off.  
  
After a bit of hussle, all who were supposed to be in the car were actually in the car. Phoebe was the driver. Prue was in the front seat. Inuyasha and Miroku were in the middle seat. Kagome, Sango, and Piper with Shippou and Kirara on Kagome's and Sango's laps were in the back.  
  
"Okay, let's get going!" Phoebe stepped on the gas.  
  
-Thud-  
  
-Crack-  
  
-Thunk-  
  
"What in the hell was that?!" screamed Inuyasha, who had gotten his head thunked on the seat, over Sango's and Miroku's screams of terror, both of whom had gotten their heads thunked as well.  
  
"It's just a car!" Kagome screamed calmly at him.  
  
((A/N: Rather oxymoron-ish, don'tcha think?))  
  
"Car?! What in the fucking hell is a car?!" yelled Mr. You-Know-Who. "Not to be impolite Lady Kagome-"  
  
-Thwack-  
  
Miroku's head had gotten thwacked. Can you guess why? First two guesses don't count. As usual, Miroku had taken advantage of the confusion to grope Sango's ass, after he finished screaming of course.  
  
"Inuyasha, a car is a machine that takes you places." Kagome told him at a stoplight.  
  
-Thud-  
  
-Crack-  
  
-Thunk-  
  
"AAGGHH!!"  
  
"DAMMIT!!!"  
  
"OWWWW!!!!"  
  
((A/N: T-T Wah! I wish they made Chibi Inuyasha fabric!!! I'm making a bathrobe for sewing and the fabric has rosebuds and I wish it had Chibi Inuyasha's! T-T))  
  
"Are you wearing seatbelts?"  
  
Understandably clueless, they replied, "What are seatbelts: wench, Lady Kagome, Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Aggg.." she moaned under her breath.  
  
((A/N: AK!! It's not fair! I am the only girl afloat in a sea of guys! Really annoying and hentai guys who ask me out every day! -Looks at all the pissed readers- *-* I shut up now.))  
  
Calmly massaging her temples she asked Phoebe, "Please pull over."  
  
"Sure," Phoebe replied.  
  
"Ok, do you see the funny-shaped metal things?" she questioned them.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then do you see the thingies?" she asked as she pointed at them.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Grab the metal thingies and put them into the slot on the other thingies."  
  
They did so.  
  
"Phoebe, you can start the car again."  
  
"Okey-dokey."  
  
She complied and drove off, thankfully with no thunks. 


	5. The Last Chapter as of Now

Chapter 6. Crossover: C/IY Rating: PG-13 Pairings: Kag/Inu, Mir/San Key: Thoughts: |Thoughts| Actions: -Actions- Time: *time* Spoken: "Spoken" Author's Notes: ((Author's Notes))  
  
Disclaimer: Gleek. I don't own my precious Inuyasha -Sobs- or Charmed! I just like to play with them..-Grins evilly-  
  
The. Fic.  
  
"Where are they?" Leo asked Cole.  
  
"I don't-" He was cut off by the very familiar sound of screeching tires.  
  
"There they are," Leo observed.  
  
"Obviously," Cole said dryly.  
  
"Get me out of here!" screamed Sango as Phoebe pulled up.  
  
Prue got out and opened the doors. The Inu-tachi and Piper spilled out.  
  
"Hallelujah! Precious ground that doesn't move!" Miroku exclaimed and then proceeded to kiss the ground.  
  
"Miroku, get up, people are giving us funny looks," Kagome hissed through her teeth.  
  
"Heh.."  
  
((A/N: I can just imagine Sango as a treehugger.))  
  
"OK everyone, wait for me while I go park the car," Phoebe said. She drove off.  
  
"Why did it take you so long to get here?" Leo inquired rather curiously.  
  
Sounding the teensiest bit annoyed Kagome replied, "I had to teach a car education lesson."  
  
"Oh.." "I'm back!" announced Phoebe, who had just gotten back. "Let's head on in!"  
  
She walked and they followed.  
  
((A/N: Serendipity! ^-^ I likies that word.))  
  
Slack-jawed, Shippou commented, "Look at all the people.."  
  
"Yes Shippou, there usually are lots of people in a mall," Kagome told him.  
  
"Hey guys?" Piper said when they passed the fountain.  
  
"What is it Piper?" asked Prue.  
  
"Well, I was thinking that maybe we should split up."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Guys and girls."  
  
"Good idea," Sango told them.  
  
"Guys have no fashion sense," Phoebe said.  
  
"Hey!" All the guys protested.  
  
"You can't argue," she said smugly.  
  
"OK everyone, split. We'll meet back here at 3:00," Prue said, taking control.  
  
And with that the girls walked off, leaving the guys standing there in confusion.  
  
((A/N: Let's assume it's around 2:15. OK? -Waits- OK.))  
  
"Um.." Leo said, "I guess we should get going."  
  
Cole shrugged. "Sure."  
  
"Feh."  
  
~*~*~*~*~ The Girls ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So.." asked Sango, "What should I do?"  
  
"Just browse around," Phoebe said fluttering her hand at all the racks of clothing.  
  
"If you see something you like, take it and drape it over your arm," Kagome added.  
  
((A/N: Hahah! Die evil demon! I'm watching Charmed right now. Now it's the next day. We're in a stupid assembly about infrared. -Yawn-))  
  
"Um..OK," she said, turning to the rack behind her. |Let's see,| she thought, flipping through the clothes. |Do I like anything here..Nope.| Sango then proceeded to move to the next rack of clothes. |Lets see.. orange shirt .. Denim shorts. leather jacket. EW!!|  
  
Sango had just stumbled across a red thong. She eyed it muttering rather sourly, "I bet Miroku would like that." She continued flipping through the rack when something caught her eye. Sango pulled the article of clothing off. |Khaki cargoes..these look nice,| she thought, draping the pants over her arm.  
  
Kagome was talking out loud to herself. "I don't want to impose on them, they're really nice..maybe we could do something for them..oh, cute!" She had spyed with her big fat anime eye an off the shoulder lavender shirt that had a ruffle hanging over the sleeve. "I should definitely try this on."  
  
Meanwhile, Phoebe was having some adventures of her own. "Nice.." she said approvingly at a sizzling orange skirt made with funky patterns. "Ooh! The perfect top to go with it!" she said excitedly, not seeming to notice the strange looks of other shoppers.  
  
((A/N: Dangit! What did they do to Leo?!?!? BTW, this is the day after the 5th season finale. And Chris, I swear that he's evil! Come on, Wyatt put up a shield!))  
  
~*~*~*~*~ The Guys ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Schmurgle.not..glook..fair.Hmmph.why me?" Inuyasha muttered in the store. "I don't need new clothes, what's wrong with mine?"  
  
"Our own clothing does not look of this time period," said Miroku, who had overheard Inuyasha's ramblings.  
  
"So?"  
  
Running out of patience the monk replied, "Inuyasha, must I interrupt Lady Kagome?"  
  
"Feh."  
  
And with that settled, the guys shopped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ The Girls ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I think I'm ready to try stuff on now."  
  
"Good, so am I! Let's go find Phoebe, Prue, and Piper," Kagome said, and they went off.  
  
"What do you think?" Sango asked as she modeled a light blue sundress.  
  
"You look nice," Prue told her.  
  
"I like it," Piper said decisively.  
  
"Personally," said Phoebe, "I like things a little more flashy."  
  
"And there's the proof," Prue said dryly, pointing at the orange skirt Phoebe held.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" she pouted.  
  
"Nothing, nothing," Prue replied.  
  
"I'm ready," came Kagome's voice from her room.  
  
"Well let's see it then," Sango said.  
  
Kagome came out wearing a pair of denim hiphuggers with her lavender shirt.  
  
"Oh! You look dahling," Phoebe commented, then giggled.  
  
"Mahvelous, mahvelous," said Piper, playing off her sister's ridiculously outrageous British accent.  
  
"Thank you, thank you," Kagome said, bowing.  
  
Sango and Kagome returned to their respective dressing rooms to try on their other outfits.  
  
"Here I am," Sango called out, waltzing out of the room. She turned around wearing the khaki cargoes and the white top with a sequined cherry applique.  
  
"Pretty," Phoebe commented happily.  
  
"You look good, Sango," Prue said to her.  
  
Piper said, "My compliments."  
  
Kagome was waiting patiently inside her dressing room. She asked, "Can I come out now?"  
  
"Sure," they replied.  
  
Then she walked out.  
  
((A/N: -Singsong- Ribbons Ribbons Ribbons! I have lots of ribbons in my hair! -Stops singsong- I went to the Renaissance Faire last weekend and I got my hair braided into three buns on the top of my head, kinda like a crown. I got to pick ribbon colors and I picked lavender, baby blue, and white. Then they braided the ribbons into my hair and they hang down from the top of my head. -Nods-))  
  
"I like your shirt," Sango told her. The shirt was a sea green peasant blouse.  
  
"It goes nicely with the skirt," Piper said. The skirt was stonewashed denim.  
  
"Very pretty," Prue approved.  
  
"I agree," commented Phoebe. "Now we should go pay then meet the guys."  
  
~*~*~*~*~ The Guys ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Since I just went through girl shopping, and guys don't shop the same way as girls, I will spare you the details of the guy shopping and just tell you what they bought.  
  
Miroku: A tight red shirt Baggy jeans Dark baggy jeans White shirt Black long-sleeved shirt Black jeans Red button up shirt ((Drool if you want to, but I'd wait until you see Inuyasha.))  
  
Inuyasha: White button up dress shirt Tight black jeans Red belt Tight (VERY tight) black shirt Black jeans with a red stripe going up the side Black button-up shirt with red designs ((You may now drool.)) 


End file.
